


Mirialans are the Best

by QueenChaos_5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChaos_5/pseuds/QueenChaos_5
Summary: One-Shot. It’s cute. Trust me.
Relationships: CC-1004 | Gree/Luminara Unduli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Mirialans are the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Fluff! No angst. Maybe next time though.....

“What are you reading Gree?” The Mirialan Jedi asks her Commander, as she wanders into his office.  
“I’m studying Twi’lek culture.” He replies, smiling at her.  
Luminara smirks, “Are you planning on courting Aayla now,” she teases, “Because I don’t think Commander Bly would be very fond of you if you try.”  
“No,” Gree protests smiling, “ Twi’leks just have a very rich and interesting culture.”  
“I thought the Gree were your favorite species,” the Jedi replies, “After all, you did name yourself after them.” 

“Well,” her Commander says, getting up and walking to her the Jedi, “They were but now I think Mirialans are the best.” He grins and pulls her into a kiss.  
After a moment she pulls away and says, “Well you are my favorite species.” He smirks at that, and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Wars fanfic! I’ve got another one coming up!


End file.
